Unexpected Visitor
by AnticPancham
Summary: After school has finally ended. The young Bonnie goes back home to finally relax, but gets nervous when he finds out that his crush is going to spend a couple of weeks in his house. (Includes Fonnie/FoxyxBonnie and FreddyxChica material)
1. The Beggining

The room was silent, nothing could be heard except the morning song of the birds outside. A alarm clock quickly went off. The boy sleeply turned it off after a few attempts. He slowly raised from his bed, and headed towards the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and grabed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

After he finished he washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His purple hair was a mess and he had tiny bags under his deep red eye. He decided that he should take a bath before getting ready to leave for school. He got undressed and got in the shower. He turned on the hot water and stood under it. He loved doing this. It relaxed him in the mornings.

He grabbed the soap and cleaned himself. After he was done he closed the hot water and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and headed for his room with the towel wrapped around his waiste. He got dressed, he put on a black shirt with the words 'Rock On' on it, dark blue jeans, a new pair of black shoes, and his iconic purple jacket.

He headed downstairs towards the kitchen were his mom was finishing making breakfast. "Morning Bonnie." His mom said in a cheerful tone. "Morning" Bonnie said while sitting down in a chair waiting for breakfast. "Excited for the last day of school?" His mom said putting down a plate of food in front of him. "Yeah, finally." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I'm glad, who knows, maybe you could finally get a sweet guy on the last day." His mom said while laughing a little. "Mom!!" Bonnie said while blushing a little looking at her a little mad and embarrased. His mom just laughed at her son's reaction. Bonnie's older brother came in the kitchen and sat down. "Morning" he said while looking a little sleepy. "Morning dear" Bonnie's mom said while giving him a plate of food.

"Remember that you agreed to help Mr.Arnold fix his old car today." She said while sitting down at the table. "Yeah, I know." He said while taking a big chunk of food in his mouth. There was only small talk in the table about the last day of school and other topic that Bonnie really didn't want to get into. Bonnie finished his breakfast first. He stood up and went to clean his plate. After he was done, he went upstairs to finish getting ready. After a few minutes he went downstairs.

He said goodbye to his mom and his older brother and left for school. It was snowing a little and the whole neighborhood looked like a snow kingdom. It was a 15 minute walk, but Bonnie didn't mind it since he enjoyed it. He reached the school and went to get a quick drink before going to his classroom since he still had time. He went to a nearby soda machine and got one.

"Well hello there BonBon." A voice came from behind him. Before he could look around to see who is was, he was pinned against the machine by the throat, but he already had an idea of who it was. It was a tall kid with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. "What do you want Springtrap?" Bonnie said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Aw, did I just hear a little bit of fear in your voice BonBon?" Springtrap said in a mocking tone.

Bonnie hated it when people called him that since it made him sound as if he was a girl. "Leave him alone Spring!" A voice came from a little down the hallway. Bonnie looked over and to his luck, it was one of his friends. A brown haired guy with bright blue eyes. His name was Frederick Fazbear,but everybody would call him Freddy. "Common Fazbear, you know I'm just playing with the little guy!" Springtrap said while letting go of Bonnie. "See ya later BonBon." Springtrap said while walking away.

"You OK Bonnie?" Freddy asked worried. "Yeah, thanks Freddy. I hate that guy." Bonnie said while rubbing his neck. "Common, Chica is waiting for us in the classroom." Freddy said, waiting for Bonnie to follow him. Bonnie nodded and followed Freddy. They entered the classroom looking for Chica, but they didn't see her. "Huh, I swear she was in here a few seconds ago." Freddy said while scratching his head.

"Hiya guys!!" Said somebody behind them that was hugging them. It was Chica, a short blonde hair girl with big purple eyes. Her real name was Carly Williams, but she was called Chica since she always loved to eat chicken, even it was weird to do so. "Aren't you guys excited that it's the last day of school!?" Chica asked with a big smile. Both of them nodded at her and returned the smile at her.

"Hey Bonnie, you should go and talk to him." Chica said while pointing with her head to a guy in the back of the classroom. It was a guy that Bonnie has had a crush on since many year ago. He would sometimes secretly follow him around the school. His name was Felix Bastian, but he would tell everyone to call him Foxy. Their moms were old time friends, so his mom would occasionaly go to Foxy's house to chat with his mom. To his luck, Foxy wasn't there when they visited. Bonnie vigourlessly said no with his head while blushing a little. "Oh commom Bonnie, it's the last day of school, go talk to him." Chica said pushing Bonnie a little towards his crush.

Bonnie really didn't want to since he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Foxy. "Chica, leave him alone, if he doesn't want to talk to him then you shouldn't push him to do so." Freddy said, grabbing Bonnie and taking him away from Chica. They then started to argue about if Bonnie should talk to Foxy or not, but Bonnie was just fixiated on Foxy while his best friends were arguing. Foxy looked over at the commotion and then looked at Bonnie. Bonnie quickly took his eyes away from Foxy and focused on his friends that finally stoped arguing.

Their teacher entered the classroom and ordered everyone to take their seats since he had an announcement. "Well kids, it looks like school will be cancelled due that there is going to be a freakish weather storm in a couple of hours." The teachers said. All of the kids were celebrating since now they could leave school early. They all waited for the school bell to indicate that they could leave.

The 3 friends said their goodbyes and headed their separate way. Bonnie walked home like usual. He arrived home and yelled out that he was home. His mom came from the living room. "Why are you home so early?" She curiously asked. "There's gonna be a storm soon so they had to cancel school." Bonnie said putting his stuff down. "Well thats nice." She said getting closer to Bonnie. "So, did you find a cute guy you might want to introduce to me?" His mom asked smiling at him. Bonnie started to blush. "Mom!!" Bonnie said a little annoyed. His mom started to laugh at her son's cute response.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we're having someone staying over for a couple of weeks." His mom added heading back to the living room. "Who could it be." Bonnie thought to himself, but didn't think much about it. He headed upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. His phone started to ring. He looked at the contact name of who was calling him. It was Freddy. Bonnie picked it up only to hear a scared Freddy.

"Bonnie!!!" Freddy yelled from the other line. "Stop screaming, what?" Bonnie said. "I need your help!!" Freddy said nervously. "What happened?" Bonnie asked curiously. "I asked Chica out!!" Freddy yelled. "And?" Bonnie asked again. "She said yes!!" Freddy yelled again still nervous. "That's great man, so what's the problem?" Bonnie asked still confused. "What am I going to wear?! How should I act?! Where should I take her?!" Freddy yelled out. Bonnie took a moment to think about it. "Look, first of all, wear whatever you want. Like when we go out to hangout. Secondly, act like yourself. You shouldn't try to act like someone your not. And finally, I don't know, take her to the movie theather or a nice restaurant." Bonnie said calmly to Freddy.

Freddy took a few seconds to analyze what Bonnie had just said. "Ok, thanks Bonnie, I owe you one." Freddy said, finally calmed down. "Yeah, now go and have fun" Bonnie said with a cheerful tone. "Ok, thanks again Bonnie." Freddy said once agian. They said goodbye and Bonnie hanged up and layed on his bed. He started thinking if he should've talked to Foxy when Chica told him to. He wanted to take his mind off of it so he decided to take a shower.

He went to the bathroom, took off his clothes and went in. He turned on the hot water doing the same thing he did this morning. He quickly finished, opened the door and went to his room with the towel once again wrapped around his waiste. He was about to reach his room when he heard his mom calling him. Apperantly, the person that came to stay for a couple of weeks had arrive. He quicky went into his room and put on some clothes and went downstairs. He saw that his mom was talking to someone and closed the front door. She saw Bonnie. "Oh sweety, I want to introduce you to someone." His mom said with a smile on her face.

She guided Bonnie to the living room where the person who was gonna stay was waiting. When Bonnie saw who it was he quicky froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Because the one that was gonna stay in his house a couple of weeks was...

Foxy...

 **Hey everybody, I'm back from the dead with a new story that I've wanted to make for a while now.**

 **Sorry if there are any typos, I wrote it on my phone.**

 **I'm gonna keep updating this story as much as I can since I really have it planned out on how I want it to turn out, and I hope that you guys enjoy reading.**

 **Note: I may also update my other story Circuits of Despair if I ever have time.**


	2. First Day

"Foxy?" Bonnie thought to himself. He didn't imagine that the person that would be staying at his house for a couple of weeks would be him. Did the world hated him for doing this. He tried to hide his nervousness from him and his mom while trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Foxy, this is my son Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Foxy, remember, Lauren's son?" She said with a smirk. already knew who he was, but he wasn't sure if Foxy knew him at all. Only that Foxy caught him starring at him this morning and a few other times through the school year.

"Nice to meet ya Bonnie." Foxy said extending his hands towards Bonnie, who was trying to hide his blush. "Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too." Bonnie said nervously while also extending his hands. They both shook hands, and Bonnie tried to not keep eye contact with his crush. Foxy had a hard grip, maybe due that he always works out at school.

"Mrs.Rose, could you show me were I can put my stuff, I really need to take a shower." Foxy said while grabbing a bag that was on the floor. She nodded and directed him to a room that was next to Bonnies. While Bonnie's mom was with Foxy settleing him in, Bonnie quickly went inside his room. He was still in disbelief of what was happening. He wanted to laugh, cry, and scream all at the same time. He did what he used to do when things like this happened.

He got up from his bed and went to his desk that was besides his bed. He grabbed a sketchbook from one of the drawers and some other things like a few pencils and an ereaser. Bonnie loved to make art. It was his way to disconnect from the world, were he could be as creative as he wanted to be without any distractions. He tried to sketch many things like landscapes, animals, and other stuff. But somehow, it didn't keep his mind off of Foxy.

Without him noticing, he sketched a bunch of doodles of Foxy. When he realized what he has been doing, he quickly ripped the page and hid it under the matress of his bed. It seemed that he couldn't stop thinking of his crush. His stomach started to rumble, and seeing that he was hungry, he decides to go downstairs to make himself something to eat.

He put all of his material and sketchbook where they originally were and headed to the door of his room. He got out and started to make his way downstairs, but looked back when he heared the bathroom door open. He blushed imeadietly as he saw Foxy, who was still a little wet and had only a towel wrapped around his waiste and had a well excersied body.

Foxy noticed Bonnie and smiled at him while making his way to the room he was staying in. Bonnie tried to calm down, but couldn't after seeing his crush like that. Bonnie quickly went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw a note on the kitchen counter saying, "Bonnie, I had to leave, there was a problem at work and they needed me to be there immeadietly. Ill be back at 11:00. -Mom" Bonnie wasn't surprised. His mom would always be called back to work. He got used to it by time, but got sad since they didn't spend any time together because Bonnie was focused on school and his mom always worked.

He made his way to the fridge and started to get out a few ingredients and started cooking. He didn't like to make anything big, just something that would leave him satisfied. "What'cha coocking?" Said someone behind Bonnie. He got nervous since he recognized the voice. He looked back and saw Foxy whos red hair was still a little wet.

"O-Oh, just a quick snack... Wants some?" Bonnie said a little nervous trying to not emberass himself in front of his crush. "Sure, why not." Foxy said with a smile. Foxy went and sat at the table waiting for Bonnie to finish cooking. After a few minutes Bonnie came out of the kitchen with two plates of food and gave one to Foxy.

"Thanks" Foxy said giving a smile to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and sat down accross from him. Foxy grabbed a spoon and gave the food Bonnie gave him a tatse. He stoped moving after a few couple of bites. Bonnie froze. "Oh no, he didn't like it did he?! He must hate me now for giving him bad food!?" Bonnie thought to himself with a worried face. After a few seconds Foxy started moving. "This... Is... AMAZING!!" Foxy said while grabbing more pieces of food and eating it fast.

Bonnie was reliefed that Foxy liked what he cooked. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?!" Foxy asked looking at Bonnie with food in his mouth. "O-Oh, well since my mom isn't around much, I thought that I might aswell learn how to cook." Bonnie responded blushing a little. "Do you like it?" Bonnie asked looking down at his food. "Like it? I love it!! You need to teach me how to cook like this!!" Foxy responded still eating away at the food Bonnie made. Bonnie nodded and smile at Foxy and started eating. They didn't talk that much while they ate, since Foxy finished eating really quick.

"Thanks for the food." Foxy said while getting up from his seat and heding towards the kitchen to clean the plate. Bonnie responded with a smile. After a few minutes Bonnie finished eating and went to clean his plate. After he was done he started to head upstairs to his room seeing as it was getting late. But before he could go up the stair Foxy stopped him. "Hey, wanna see this movie with me?" Foxy asked holding out a movie box.

It was an action/comedy movie. Bonnie loved comedy movies since they would always cheer him up. "Sure" Bonnie responded. They both went to the living room and Foxy put the movie in the dvd player. Before the movie started Bonnie suggested that they should make popcorn, Foxy agreed. Bonnie got up and went to the kitchen. Bonnie's older brother got in the house and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Brett" Bonnie said while puting the popcorn bag in the microwave. "Hey Bon" Brett said. "Why are you making popcorn?" Brett asked while making a sandwich. "Im gonna watch a movie." Bonnie responded, waiting for the popcorn to finish. "With who, a friend of yours?" He asked giving a bite to the sandwich he just made. "Well sorta, with a guy that's gonna stay here for a couple of weeks." Bonnie responded making his way to the microwave.

Brett made his way to greet their guest. He entered the living roon a greeted Foxy. "Hey, I'm Brett, Bonnie's big brother, nice to meet ya." Brett said while extending his hand. " Felix, but you can call me Foxy, nice to meet you too." Foxy said grabbing Brett's hand and shaking it. "Wanna watch the movie with us?" Foxy asked Brett. "Nah, I have to go soon." Brett responded. Bonnie overheard what Brett had said. "Where are you going?" Bonnie said while sitting down with a big bowl of popcorn."I'm going to spend a couple of days at Terrance's house." Brett said. He went upstairs and left Bonnie and Foxy alone. After a few minutes Brett came back down and said his goodbyes to both of them.

Foxy took no time to start grabbing a couple of popcorn from the bowl. They started watching the movie. Sometime they would both grap popcorn at the exact same time which then they would touch hands. Foxy didn't seem to mind, but Bonnie would retract his hand and blush a little. It was getting a little late and the movie had just ended. "Waoh, that was a good movie, right Bo..." Foxy said before looking over to Bonnie and seeing that he was asleep. He smiled at him and looked over at the clock.

He saw that it was pretty late and he didn't want to wake up Bonnie or leave him there. He turned off the dvd and the tv and put the bowl in the kitchen. He then went back to the living room and grabed Bonnie by the arms. He carried him up to his room making sure to not wake him up. He set Bonnie down and put his blanket over him. Before leaving, he spotted something that was sticking out of Bonnie's matress. He grabbed it and blushed a little when he saw what was on it. It was a white paper with a few sketches of Foxy on it. He looked over at Bonnie and smiled, then put back the paper where it was.

He left Bonnie's room with a smile and went towards his room. After a few minutes of settling in to the new enviorenment, he fell asleep.

 **Hey everyone!! Chapter 2 is here!! I'm loving making this story so far.**

 **Just to give a little heads up, this story isn't always going to be all happy and romantic and stuff.**

 **There are going to be some parts that may get dark or sad, so just a little heads up just incase you guys find it weird when it happens.**


	3. Bad Occurrence

**Hey guys, before this chapter begins, I just want to clear some things up with the character names and who is who.**

 **Bonnie - ???**

 **Foxy - Felix Bastian**

 **Chica - Carly Williams**

 **Freddy - Frederick Fazbear**

 **Toy Bonnie - Brett**

 **Toy Freddy - Terrance**

 **SpringTrap - Scott Watson**

 **I hope that clears things up about the characters. You may be wondering about why I didn't put Bonnie's real name.**

 **That's because I'm finding a good way to incorporate him saying his full name or at least his first name.**

 **Don't worry, it won't take that long for you to find out. Anyway, lets get back to our story!!!**

Bonnie's room was quite. He slowely woke up rubbing his face looking around. "Huh, how did I get up here?" Bonnie thought to himself sitting at the side of his bed. He tried not to think about it since he really needed to take a shower. He got up and slowely walked to the bathroom trying to not trip on anything. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Before he undressed he grabbed his thoothbrush and brush his theeth. He then undressed and got in the shower turning on the hot water. He stood there feeling the hot water hit his body. He was to relaxed to notice that the bathroom door had open. He jumped up when he heard a familiar voice. "Good morning!" It was Foxy. "M-Morning..." Bonnie said a little nervous and blushing. How did Foxy get in? Bonnie was sure he had locked the door when he got in. To Bonnie's luck, Foxy couldn't see him.

"Im just gonna quickly brush my theeth, if you don't mind." Foxy said starting to brush his theeth. "N-No, I-I don't mind." Bonnie said trying to not sound nervous. He was flustered all the time that Foxy was there. Foxy quickly finished, got out and closed the door behind him. Bonnie sighed out of relief that Foxy wasn't there anymore. His face was red as a tomato. He swoer that he locked the door when he got in. "Did Foxy unlock it? No, why would he?" Bonnie thought to himself.

He finished showering, dried himself off and left the bathroom, but checked first if Foxy was around before running into his room. This time he double checked if he had locked the door. After making sure it was locked it, he jumped onto his bed covering his face with one of his arms.

He heared his phone ringing under his blanket. He picked it up and looked at who was calling. It was Chica. "Hello?" Bonnie said a little tired. "Hey Bonnie!! What's wrong? You seem a little tired." Chica asked in her usual loud self. "Oh nothing it's that there's this guy that's spending a couple of weeks in my house." Bonnie responding taking off his arm from his face and sitting up. "Oh really? Who is it?" Chica asked waiting eagerly for Bonnie to answer. "Let me give you a couple of hints. He's a red haired cute guy with last name Bastian." Bonnie responded putting himself a few distance from his phone. Chica screamed after hearing what Bonnie had told her. "No way!!! Foxy is staying at your house?!?!" Chica asked super loud.

"Yeah" Bonnie said putting some clothes on. "That's great!! Anyway, me and Freddy are going to a party tonight. Wanna come?" Chica asked. "I don't know Chica. I don't really feel in a mood to party right now." Bonnie sais with full honesty. "Oh commom, it won't be any fun if you aren't there." Chica said. Bonnie paused for a few seconds to think about it. He sighed. "Ok, I'll come." Bonnie said. "Yay!! Ok, me and Freddy will come and pick you up at 6:00." Chica said fully excited.

They both said their goodbyes and Bonnie hanged up. He was about to put on a shirt when he heard someone knocking on his door. He swiftly put in on, unlocked the door and opened it. It was Foxy. "Hey, your mom said to come down, breakfast is ready." Foxy said with a smile. Bonnie only nodded. They both went downstairs and sat at the table waiting for their food.

Only a few second flew by when Bonnie's mom came in bringing breakfast. She has made her special pancakes that Bonnie had always enjoyed ever since he was a little kid. Bonnie just stared at the pancakes that had chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. "Thanks mom!!" Bonnie yelled out still starring at his food. "You're welcome sweety. Foxy, do you want to try them? She said with a smile. "Sure, they look delicious." Foxy responded returning the smile to Bonnie's mom. She went back to the kitchen and brought the same thing for Foxy. She was surprised when she saw that Bonnie was almost done with his food.

"You really love my special pancakes, don't you Bonnie?" His mom asked smiling at him. Bonnie could only nod since he had his mouth full of delicious chocolate goodness. He finished eating and went to clean his plate leaving Foxy and his mom alone, but came back after he was done. "Hey mom, can I go to a party tonight with Chica and Freddy?" He asked with a little bit of chocolate syrup in his cheeck. "Sure honey, but make sure you come back home before it gets late." His mom responded gestering him he had chocolate on his cheeck. He licked it off and nodded at her and headed upstairs.

He thought it would be a good idea to draw a little while he waited for the time to come to get ready for when Chica and Freddy come and pick him up. He went to his desk and got out his sketchbook and a couple of pencils and an ereaser. He started to make a grand landscape with a sunset in the background and many other things. He started his rough sketched and after he was done he inked it in. He then got out his colored marker and colored it in. After he finished, he signed it. It wasn't that good of a sign, but it was still a work in progress.

Someone knocked on Bonnie's door. He looked over and saw Foxy standing in the doorframe. "Hey, so your going to a party tonight?" Foxy asked heading towards Bonnie. "Oh yeah" Bonnie responded trying to hide his drawing. "Can I come with you?" Foxy asked trying to look at what Bonnie was hidding. "Y-You want to come?" Bonnie asked still hiding his drawing. "Sure, it beats staying here bored all day." Foxy responded looking over at Bonnie's desk. "What'cha got there?" Foxy asked getting close to Bonnie. "O-Oh I... Um... It's just something... I was um... working on." Bonnie responded blushing a little since Foxy was a little to close to Bonnie.

"Can I see it?" Foxy asked still close to Bonnie. Bonnie was unsure at first but then removed his hands from his drawing. Foxy's eye widened when he saw Bonnie's drawing. "Bonnie... This is beautifull..." Foxy said while grabing the drawing and holding it up. Bonnie started blushing by his crush's comment on his work. "Y-You can h-have it, if y-you want..." Bonnie said looking away. "Really?!" Foxy asked surprised. Bonnie nodded. "Waoh, thanks Bonnie!!" Foxy said giving Bonnie a tight hug.

Bonnie's face turned red like a tomato. He was happy and terridied at the same time. "So, can I can come with you to that party?" Foxy said letting go of Bonnie. "Hey are you alright? You're looking a little red there." Foxy added looking at Bonnie. "O-Oh yeah, I'm fine, and o-ok you c-can come." Bonnie said all flustered, his face still being a hot red color. "Cool, what time are we leaving?" Foxy asked looking back at Bonnie's drawing. "At 6:00" Bonnie responded getting less flustered.

"Ok, hey wanna do something while we wait?" Foxy asked looking back at Bonnie. "Like what?" Bonnie asked, whos face finally was its normal color. "I don't know, we could watch another movie, play a board game. Hey how about you teach me how to cook!" Foxy said smiling at Bonnie. "You really want me to teach you?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, why not? It could be fun." Foxy said smiling at Bonnie. "Ok" Bonnie said getting up from his chair.

They both left Bonnie's room and went downstairs then headed towards the kitchen. "Ok, so what do you want to make?" Bonnie asked looking inside the refrigerator. "How about something nice and simple." Foxy said looking at Bonnie. "Ok, how about we make some Grilled Pork Chops?" Bonnie said taking a few porkchops out of the refrigerator. "Wait, but aren't you vegetarian?" Foxy asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I am" Bonnie said looking back at Foxy.

"No, lets make something we could both eat. How about you teach me how to make some vegetarian food?" Foxy asked looking again at Bonnie. "Ok, how about some pasta?" Bonnie asked getting a bag of pasta out. "That sounds good." Foxy said going towards Bonnie. "Lets do this!!" Foxy said throwing an arm up.

Bonnie made all of the preparations for them to start cooking. After the preparations were done, Bonnie guided Foxy through all of the steps while teaching him a few techniques like how to properly cut food and some other stuff. Foxy has some diffficulties at first, but Bonnie helped him whenever he needed it. The quickly finished making it. They only needed to add some extra stuff that Bonnie suggested so thathat it would taste better. They both served themeselves and sat at the table.

Foxy was the first one to try it. "Waoh, this is really good!" Foxy said getting another spoonfull of pasta. "Yeah, it's a good meal to make for begginers." Bonnie said starting to eat. "Hey, um, thanks... You know, for teaching me all that stuff." Foxy said looking at his food. "No problem, it was fun." Bonnie said with a smile. "They both staid silent after that until Foxy broke the silence. "So, where's your mom?" Foxy asked looking around. "She's probably at work." Bonnie responded looking a little down. "Hey, are you ok?" Foxy asked looking at Bonnie worried. "Yeah, Im ok." Bonnie responded forcing himself to smile.

Foxy was worried of Bonnie's sudden mood change after getting into that topic. So he decided to not talk about since it seemed that Bonnie doesn't want to talk about it. They both finished and cleaned their plates. "Hey, wanna play a couple of video games?" Foxy asked trying to lighten up the mood. "Sure" Bonnie said following Foxy. They both went to into Foxy's room and Foxy hooked up his gaming console. They played multiple games for hours, until Bonnie looked over at his phone and jumped up from where he was sitting. "Oh God, it's 5:36!! Freddy and Chica will be here any minute!!" Bonnie yelled out looking over at Foxy.

"Ok calm down, we just need to hurry up and get ready." Foxy said putting a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie nodded. Bonnie rushed to his room and searched his closet for a good outfit. After a couple of minutes he finished getting dressed and headed outside. He was surprised when he saw that Foxy was already dressed. "How did you get ready so fast?" Bonnie asked out of breath. "I've had practice." Foxy said with a smirk.

The doorbell rang after a couple of minutes, and they both headed downstair. Bonnie opened the saw to see Chica and Freddy all dressed up. "Hey Bonnie!!" Chica yelled out jumping on Bonnie. "Chica get off!!" Bonnie said trying to get Chica off of him. "Ok common Chica, get off of Bonnie." Freddy said grabbing Chica and pulling her off of Bonnie. Foxy silently laughed at how Bonnie and his friends were with each other.

"Hey Bonnie I'll be right back, I forgot something." Foxy said starting to go back upstairs. Bonnie nodded. "So mister, what kind of thing have you two done while you've been all alone?" Chica mokingly asked while getting close to Bonnie. Bonnie blushed a little due to Chica's question. "N-Nothing!! Why would we do anything?!" Bonnie yelled out. Chica and Freddy laughed at Bonnie response. Foxy quickly came back down. "Ok, lets go." Foxy said.

They all got out and Bonnie locked the door. They all made their way to were the party was being held. "So, who's party are we going to?" Foxy asked. "Well, it's my cousing who's throwing it." Freddy said looking over at Foxy. "Cool" Foxy said trying to not stare at Bonnie. After a couple of minutes they all arrived at the party. "Hey Freddy, you made it!!" said a tall blonde hair kid with red eyes. His name was Gavin Fazbear, but he preffered it when people called him Golden due to his personality. "Hey Golden." Freddy said giving his cousin a hug. "Common the party is getting wild." Golden said heading back inside. They all soon followed Golden inside.

The party was big. There were multiple people, many were drinking while some were just jamming out to the music. "Hey Freddy, lets get something to drink." Chica said grabbing Freddy and dragging him to the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick, are you going to be ok all on your own?" Foxy asked looking over at Bonnie. "Yeah, I'm not a little kid ok." Bonnie said a little mad. Foxy just laughed at Bonnie's response and went to the bathroom.

To be honest, Bonnie didn't know what to do since he harly recognized anybody there. He was a little nervous. He walked around trying to find an area that wasn't crammed with people. He looked around but was pinned against a wall. "Wel well well, I'm surprised to see ya here BonBon." It was SpringTrap. "Leave me alone Spring!" Bonnie said trying to get out of Spring's pin. "Or what? Seems like Fazbear isn't here to save you this time, huh BonBon." Spring said mokingly looking at Bonnie. "Hey BonBon, do you know how to swim?" Spring asked still pinning Bonnie. "Yeah" Bonnie responded confused. "Good" Spring said while grabbing Bonnie over his shoulder. "Hey what are you doing?!" Bonnie yelled out trying to get down.

Spring carried him to the back of the house where the was a pool. Nobody was using it since it was pretty cold outside to go for a swim. There were multiple people there who changed their view over to Bonnie who had been yelling at Spring to let him down. "Have a nice swim BonBon!!" Spring said while throwing Bonnie in the pool. Bonnie was freezing, since it was winter, the pool was extremely cold. Everyone was just laughing at what just happened. Bonnie quickly got out, completely wet and freezing to the bone. He was completly embarrased, until he looked over to the house. Foxy was standing at the doorframe of the back door extremely mad. Bonnie was scared that Foxy had to see him like that. He ran trying to get around the hordes of people who were just laughing at him. "Bonnie, come back!!" Foxy yelled out starting to chase Bonnie.

"I knew that coming here was a mistake!!" Bonnie thought to himself finally getting out of the house and not noticing that Foxy was following him. Bonnie was just crying all the way back to his house. After he reached the door of his house he stopped to look for his keys. Once he opened the door he heard Foxy calling out to him. He was only scared of what was going to happen next, so he got in and ran to his room without looking back at Foxy. Foxy chased him but closed the front door before continuing to chase Bonnie.

Bonnie locked himself in his room and sat down next to his bed. He was wet and freezing. Foxy knocked on the door. "Bonnie!! Please open up!!" Foxy yelled trying to open up the door. Bonnie didn't want to answer, he just hid his face between his knees. He looked up once he saw that the door had opened and Foxy had came in "How..." Bonnie said before being interrupted. "I picked the lock, sorry." Foxy said heading towards Bonnie. Bonnie just tried to hide his face.

Foxy sat beside Bonnie and tried to get near him. Bonnie just did his best to hide the fact that he was crying. "Bon, common, say something." Foxy said who was now next to Bonnie worried. "Has that guy always treated you like that?" Foxy said, grabbing Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie nodded. "He has always picked on me since the 2nd grade." Bonnie said raising his head a little. "Why haven't you done anything to stop him." Foxy said concerned. "I-I'm to afraid." Bonnie said putting his head back between his knees.

"That jerk, picking on a great guy like you!!" Foxy said making a fist. "I'm not that great..." Bonnie said a little tired. "Are you kidding me!! Bonnie, you're amazing!! You're a good cook, an amazing artist, you're kind, sweet, funny, and... and... I really like you!!" Foxy said closing his eyes waiting for a response. He waited a couple of seconds, but heared nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie was breathing heavely, it seems that he passed right after he spoke.

"Bonnie?" Foxy said getting close to Bonnie. Bonnie's face had turned a little red. Foxy touched Bonnie's forehead. "Seems he has a fever." Foxy thought to himself. Foxy thought it would be best if he got Bonnie out of his wet clothes. So he picked up Bonnie and started stripping him dowm, but left him in his underwear. He put Bonnie on his bed then quickly went downstairs to grab some medicine. He came back with some medicine and a cup. He filled the cup and tried to give it to Bonnie. To his luck Bonnie dranked it even though he had passed out.

He felt a little less worried now that Bonnie was sleeping peacefully. He left Bonnie's room and closed the door then proceeded in going in his room. He also stripped down to his boxer since he liked to sleep that way. He lied down on his beed and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't. He could only thinl about Bonnie, so he was worried about him. He got up and left his bed and went to Bonnie's room. He opened Bonnie's door and headed towards him. He was besides his bed looking at Bonnie. He finally decided.

He lied down next to Bonnie making sure not to wake him up. He immediately blushed a little when Bonnie huged Foxy in his sleep. Foxy just smiled at Bonnie's action. Foxy kissed Bonnie's forehead and layed besides him letting Bonnie hug him close.

"Good Night Bon."

 **Chapter 3 has finally arrived ladies and gentlemen. This one was a long one. I think I should make them this long or a little longer.**

 **It only depends if I have enough of the story that would reasonably fit in in only one chapter, but I don't know, tell me if I should.**

 **Please don't kill me for doing what I did with Bonnie passing out before Foxy confessed to him. I don't want this story to be a short one.**

 **I want this story to have a couple more chapter and that it's a good one. I hope you're all enjoying reading it. I know I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **This is just a quick notice. If the story doesn't get updated in some time it might be due that I'm working on my art and also that school is coming soon.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you later in the next chapter of this beautiful story!! XD**


	4. Old Times

The room was silent. The birds were singing their morning songs and Bonnie and Foxy were laying on the bed together. Bonnie starting to wake up. He had a big headache, and he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He looked around and froze and blushed hot red when he saw that he was only wearing his boxers and that Foxy was laying beside him also in his boxers.

"What's Foxy doing here?! Did something happen last night between us?! Why am I only in boxers?! Why is he only in boxers?!" Bonnie thought to himself sitting at one of the sides of his bed. He tried to remember what had happen yesterday. "Ok, so I went to Golden's party with Chica, Foxy and Freddy, then Spring threw me to a pool, and I ran back home. Did I pass out?" Bonnie thought to himself getting up, only to jump after hearing that Foxy was waking up.

Foxy sat up and looked at Bonnie. "Morning" Foxy said giving Bonnie a smile. Bonnie quickly grabbed something to cover himself up while his face was burning red. "Are you feeling ok, you were burning up yesterday." Foxy said getting up from the bed. Bonnie nodded. "Umm... w-why am I o-only in boxer?" Bonnie asked looking down at the ground. "Oh, sorry about that, but I had to take you out of your wet clothes since you had a fever and I was worried, so I decided to sleep with you just in case you got worse. I hope you don't mind."

Bonnie shook his head saying no. Foxy smiled at Bonnie since he was so cute when he was nervous. "Also, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now." Foxy said starting to get red. "Bonnie I really..." Foxy said before being interrupted. "Bonnie!!!" it was Chica. She had burst through the door and immediately jumped on Bonnie once she saw him. "Bonnie, we were so worried about you." Chica yelled out hugging Bonnie tightly. Freddy soon came in not noticing Foxy. "Chica I-I c-can't b-breathe!! F-Freddy h-help!!" Bonnie said out of breath trying to get out of Chica's tight hug of doom. "Common Chica, get off of him or you're going to kill him." Freddy said trying his best to save Bonnie from ultimate demise.

In all the commotion, Foxy quickly got up and left Bonnie's room. Chica got up and stared at Bonnie. "Are you ok?! We heared what happened yesterday!! I have a plan to get revenge on Spring!!" Chica said maniacly. "Yeah I'm ok, and what do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked regreting to do so. "Lets burn his house down!!!" Chica said which then processed in laughing like a psychopath.

While Chica was laughing like the insane person that she is Bonnie and Freddy just looked at her a little afraid. "Is it weird that sometimes I find this part of her extremely hot?" Freddy whispered to Bonnie still looking at the insane Chica. Bonnie just nodded. "Chica, I already told you, we shouldn't do anything. It would just give Spring more reasons to go after Bonnie. Also if we do that I'm pretty sure we would all go to jail" Freddy said not amused. "Oh commom Freddy!! We can't just let Spring get away with this after doing that to Bonnie." Chica yelled out with one of her eyes twitching.

They both started to discuss about the topic. Bonnie was used to this by now. "Were did Foxy go?" Bonnie thought to himself looking around for him. "Um guys, can you guys leave for a quick moment." Bonnie said braking Freddy and Chica's argument. "Why?" They both asked. Bonnie took a step back and let them figure it out. "Oh ok, let's go Chica." Freddy said dragging the now nose bleeding Chica. Freddy closed the door after dragging Chica out of the room.

Bonnie put on some clothes and steped outside. "Seems they went downstairs." Bonnie thought to himself. He wanted to talk to Foxy first to see what he wanted to say before Chica came in and almost killed him. He went to Foxy's room which door was open. "Foxy?" Bonnie yelled out after Bonnie came in. He wasn't there so he decided to go downstairs.

Freddy and Chica were talking while Freddy was trying to stop Chica from dying from a nosebleed. "Hey guys, have you seen Foxy?" Bonnie asked looking around. Chica snapped out of it and looked at Bonnie. "Oh, he told us that he needed to take care of a few thing." Chica said while getting closer to Bonnie. "So, what was Foxy doing in you're bed Bonnie?" Chica asked with a smirk. Bonnie's face immediately turned red because of the question. "N-Nothing!! I had a fever and Foxy slept with me since he was worried I would get worse!!!" Bonnie yelled out all flustered.

"Really, Foxy did that? I never thought he would do something like that." Freddy said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I was surprised too." Bonnie said trying to get some distance from Chica. "Ok, nevermind that, I'm making us all breakfast." Chica yelled out throwing an arm up. "Oh no." Bonnie and Freddy said looking scared.

Foxy had just left the house. He was heading towards his cousin's house. He quickly arrieved and knocked on the door. A short girl with white hair and pink tips opened the door. Her name was Maddie Johnson, but her family members have been calling her Mangle since she was small. "Hey Foxy!!" Mangle said in her cheerful voice. "Hey Mangle I need to talk to you." Foxy said serious. She let him in and they both went to her room after Foxy has greeted her parents. "So what do you want to talk about Foxy?" Mangle said sitting on her bed. "Well it's about that guy." Foxy said getting a little red.

"Oh you mean that guy that would sometimes follow you around at school? He's cute." Mangle said. Foxy grunted at Mangle's last comment. "Yeah that guys, I've almost confessed to him 2 times already but we kept getting interrupted." Foxy said a little down. "Oh I see, then why don't you just talk to him in private?" Mangle asked concerned. "I can't, I would get to nervous." Foxy said looking back at Mangle. "Look Foxy, do you really like this guy?" Mangle said looking seriously at Foxy. Foxy nodded. "Then you need to tell him, if he doesn't feel the same way about you, then his an idiot for turning down a great guy like you." Mangle said. "Ok, but where should I tell him?" Foxy asked waiting for Mangle to answer. "Oh, I have an idea." Mangle said with a smirk.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy went to the mall since Chica wanted to buy a few things and Freddy wanted to buy some new clothes. "Ok here's the plan!! Freddy you go and buy as many clothes as you can, I'll go and quickly get some stuff I need, and Bonnie you go to the food court and buy us lunch!!" Chica said in a commanding tone. "Wait, why do I have to buy lunch?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Because it would make thing a lot more faster of course. Ok team move move move!!" Chica said running into a store.

"Don't worry we'll meet you in 15 minutes seeing as how Chica ran in that store." Freddy said giving Bonnie some money. Bonnie nodded and they both went their separate ways. Bonnie reached the food court and was indecisive on what to get for him, Chica, and Freddy.

"Hey Bonnie!" said someone walking towards Bonnie. Bonnie looked back to see Golden. "Hey Golden, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked still wondering on what to get. "Oh nothing just helping someone with a few errands." Golden said looking around. "Are you ok Bonnie?" Golden asked a little worried. Bonnie was confused by the question. "Yeah, why?" Bonnie asked confused. "Well, you know, after Spring threw you in the pool, you just ran away." Golden said trying not to upset Bonnie. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it." Bonnie said trying to change the subject. "Hey Gold, I told you to wait up!!" said someone behind Golden." It was SpringTrap. Once Bonnie looked at him a mix of anger and fear came over him. "Well I told you to hurry up didn't I?

"Oh... Hey Bonnie..." SpringTrap said after finally noticing Bonnie. "Hey Spring..." Bonnie said looking away. "Common Scott, it's your time to shine." Golden said bumbing Spring. "What!! Now?!" Spring said nervous. "Yes now, commom you promised you would." Golden said looking at at Spring. "Ok ok." Spring said while sighing. "Look Bonnie, I'm sorry for doing that to you yesterday. I was acting like a big jerk. And I'm also sorry for treating you so horribly all these past years." Spring said struggling to keep his composure.

Bonnie was surprised that SpringTrap was actually apologizing to him. He didn't know what to say. It was quite for a couple of seconds. "Oh, um, it's ok Spring." Bonnie said still not believing at what was happening. "See, it wasn't that hard." Golden said giving Spring a kiss on the cheek and Spring's face starting to turn red. Bonnie's mind was blown.

"Wait... You two are together?!?!" Bonnie said in disbelief. "Yeah, we've been together for a while now, but I didn't know that the guy he was picking on was you Bonnie, sorry." Golden said looking at Bonnie. "It's ok." Bonnie said still trying to process what was happening.

"Well we have to get going, see ya later Bonnie." Golden said while leaving with Spring holding hands. "Hey Bonnie, was that Golden and SpringTrap just now?" Freddy asked struggling to keep Chica from going crazy on Spring. "You guys won't believe what just happened!!!" Bonnie said looking at both of them.

They got their food both keeping an eye on Chica. After they were done they picked an empty table. Bonnie had told them about Spring apologizing and Golden and Spring being together. Freddy dropped his food and Chica stood still after hearing what Bonnie had told them.

"They're what!!!" Both of them said standing up. "Yeah, I would've never seen them as a thing." Bonnie said grabbing a vegan patty. "Nevermind that!! Who would've thought that the big bad SpringTrap would be gay!!" Chica said still standing up. "Ok guys calms down, people are staring." Bonnie said looking around. After they were done with their food they left the mall and left Bonnie at his house. He entered the house and closed the door.

Foxy quickly came down and jumped in front of Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie." Foxy said smiling at Bonnie. "Hey Foxy, do you know where is my mom?" Bonnie asked looking around. "Oh, she left an hour ago, said something about work." Foxy said staring at Bonnie. "Oh, right." Bonnie said a little down. "Hey, umm, do you wanna go somewhere with me?" Foxy said scratching the back of his head. "Huh, where?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, just an old place I've been wanting to visit." Foxy responded looking back at Bonnie. "Ok."

"Ok, let's go!" Foxy said grabbing his jacket. "Wait, now?!" Bonnie asked looking at Foxy who was very excited for some reason. "Yeah common!!" Foxy said grabbing Bonnie over the shoulder and going outside. Bonnie locked the door and they headed out. After a couple of minutes they arrived at their destination.

They arrieved at an old oak tree that was up on a hill near a playground. Bonnie didn't recognize it that much, but Foxy knew what it was. "So what are we here for?" Bonnie asked looking down the hill. "Do you remember this morning, when I said I wanted to tell you something?" Foxy asked looking at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded. "So I thought it would be best to tell you in the first place we met." Foxy said putting a hand on the old oak tree.

Once Foxy had said that, Bonnie remember that day. They day were he met his crush.

 **-Flashback Start-**

It was back when Foxy was 7 years old and Bonnie was 6. 8 years ago to be specific. It was a nice warm evening. And both Bonnie and Foxy's mom had taken them to the playground by coincidence. A few older kids were picking on Foxy due to that he liked to wear an eyepatch and hook while pretending to be a world traveling pirate, who has sailed across the big blue ocean finding many treasures and has been on multiple adventures.

The kids took away his eyepatch and hook and shoved him into the ground. Foxy ran up the hill and hid behind the tree. Bonnie saw this and tried his best to get back Foxy's stuff. The kids didn't really care about his stuff and threw it to the trash can, where Bonnie grabed them and headed up the hill.

He heared the Foxy was crying. "Hey, are you ok?" Bonnie said sitting next to Foxy. Foxy didn't answer. "Those guys are jerks!" Bonnie said making a fist. "Yeah" Foxy said sitting up looking down the hill. "Here" Bonnie said streching his hands towards Foxy and opening it. He had both Foxy's eyepatch and hook. Foxy eyes lightened up once he saw his stuff.

He slowely grabbed them. "How did you get them back from them?" Foxy said looking at Bonnie. " I grabbed them once they were bored of using them." Bonnie said with a smile. Foxy hugged Bonnie. "Thank you" Foxy said hugging Bonnie more tightly. Bonnie blushed a little. "Oh, it's was no problem." Bonnie said hugging back.

They both stopped hugging and stood up. "I'm Felix Bastian, nice to meet you!" Foxy said extending his hand towards Bonnie with a smile. "Im Blake Harris, nice to meet you too."! Bonnie said grabbing Foxy's hand and shaking it. They both laughed.

 **-Flashback End-**

"On that day, it was you who helped me out. You made me happy again even though we didn't know each other. You were nice to a complete stranger. You were the nicest, most caring, and sweetest guy I have ever met." Foxy said looking into Bonnie's eye. Bonnie's face had turn a hot red. "What I'm trying to say is..." Foxy said while grabbing Bonnie's hands.

"I really like you Bonnie."

 **Hello people of the internet!! It finally happened. The time has come!!**

 **Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger here. At first I didnt want to, but then it seemed as if it was necessary.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying this little story so far, I know I am. Just a little question. Would you guys like me to make a Fronnie (FreddyxBonnie) fanfic.**

 **I've been very interested in making one for some time now. They are one of top 5 FNAF OTPs. Fonnie being first of course.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter may be the last one, but I'm still not to sure about it. That being said, I will respond to any questions you may have about the characters, the story or anything else to this fanfic.**

 **I think that's enough for now. So I wish you all a good day. XD**

 **Note: The next chapter may take some time to make, since I want it to be super long and good. It may be double or triple the lenght of the previous chapters. It all depends on the story and how I want it to end.**


	5. Unexpected Events

**Hey everyone, the final chapter of Unexpected Visitor has arrived!!**

 **I tried to make this one a good chapter. Seeing as it's a little longer than it's previous one.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this final chapter, it took me a while to finish it up and that it was actually good, well in my standards. I won't keep you waiting.**

 **Let's get into the last chapter!!!**

"I really like you Bonnie."

Bonnie was frozen by these words. "Foxy... likes me?" Bonnie thought to himself, his red entirely red out of blushing. Foxy was also extremely blushing since he had just confessed his feelings towards Bonnie, but he was also terrified since he didn't know how Bonnie would react. Plus he was still holding Bonnie's hands, something he was enjoying.

Bonnie was in disbelief of what was happening right now. He has had a crush on Foxy since many years ago. And here was Foxy now, telling him that he felt the same way as Bonnie did for him. The part that surprised him was that Foxy has also liked Bonnie since many years ago. All of this felt like a dream to Bonnie.

"Um, Bonnie, are you ok?" Foxy asked looking at Bonnie who was lost in thoughts. Bonnie quickly snapped out of it and look at Foxy. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Bonnie said all flustered. Foxy laughed at Bonnie's reaction. "You're really cute when you're nervous." Foxy said smiling. Bonnie got nervous and flustered due to the comment.

"Wait, he thinks I'm cute?!?!" Ok Bonnie think!! Come up with a good response!!" Bonnie thought to himself trying to get his composure straight. "Um... you're p-pretty cute t-too." Bonnie said looking away. Foxy eyes lightened up. "Wait, does that mean you like me too?" Foxy asked while a smile started to form on his face. Bonnie looked at Foxy in the eyes, blushing a lot.

"Yeah, I r-really l-like you t-too..." Bonnie said with a smile. Before Bonnie knew it, Foxy grabbed Bonnie and pulled him towards him giving him a sweet kiss. Bonnie was surprised at first, but then started to enjoy it. He had dreamed about the day he would get his first kiss with Foxy, if Foxy were to ever feel the same way about him. Something about being up there on the spot they first met, made their kiss magical. As if it was destined to happen.

After a few seconds they stopped kissing since they needed to breathe. They just stood there looking at each other, both having the most intense color of red in their faces. "Has anybody ever told you you're a great kisser?" Foxy asked with a smirk. "Nope, just you." Bonnie said pulling Foxy for a sweet short kiss. Foxy then pulled back from the kiss, which confused Bonnie for a sec.

"Ok Foxy, you can do this. Just like when you practiced with Mangle." Foxy thought himself taking a deep breath. He grabbed Bonnie's hands and looked at him with a smile and cleared his throat. He then started to get a little nervous. "Umm, Blake... Would you give me the honor of taking you out on a date?" Foxy asked extremely nervous and his face all red.

Bonnie was surprised and happy. He was glad that Foxy had asked him out, but he was surprised since nobody would call him by his first name except his mom, usually when she got serious. "Did you just called me by my real name?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Yeah, Blake is your real name right? So I decided to ask you properly." Foxy said scratching the back of his head. "Well, if we are going to do this properly... Then yes Felix, I would love to go with you." Bonnie said.

With that Foxy gave Bonnie another kiss. Both extremely happy that they could be together after so much time. "So, since when did you feel this way about me?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Believe it or not, it all began the day we met." Foxy responded smiling a little embarrased. "Really?! Why didn't you say anything before?!" Bonnie asked in disbelief. "Well I was unsure if you felt the same way about me." Foxy said honestly.

"So, what changed." Bonnie asked. "Well I started to get suspicious when you started following me around school." Foxy responded with a smile. "Wait, you saw me?!" Bonnie said all embarrased. "Oh come on Bonnie, do you think I wouldn't notice that the guy I like is occasionally following me around school." Foxy said crossing his arms. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that." Bonnie said covering his face.

Foxy laughed at Bonnie's reaction. "It's ok, they way you tried to be sneaky made you look cute. And that wasn't the only thing." Foxy said grabbing Bonnie's hands. Bonnie looked up at Foxy. "I saw those drawing you did of me, and they were beautiful." Foxy said blushing. "Wait... He saw those drawings I did of him the day he arrived!!!" Bonnie thought to himself. "O-Oh, you saw t-those?" Bonnie asked flustered. "Yeah, I must say, you made me look incredible." Foxy said. "But, you already look incredible." Bonnie saw with a small smile.

Foxy smiled. "We better get back to your house. It's getting pretty late." Foxy said looking at the sky. Bonnie nodded. They both started heading back to Bonnie's house holding hands. It was a nice walk since Bonnie and Foxy would just smile at each other. They arrived at Bonnie's house and got in still holding hands.

Bonnie's mom appeared from the living room. "Do you know what time it is?" She said a little mad. "Sorry mom, Foxy wanted to visit an old place and asked me to tag along." Bonnie said honestly. His mom believed him since Bonnie wasn't a person who would lie. She then rolled her eyes down and saw that they were holding hands. "Oh, so, Bonnie finally got a sweet guy?" She said mockingly getting close to both of them.

They didn't notice they were still holding hands ans let go once she said that. "No!! Why are you saying that?!" Bonnie said all nervous. She started to giggle. "Foxy, please take good care of Bonnie, ok?" She said grabbing one of Foxy's hands. "Yeah, I will." Foxy said smiling at her. She then went back to the living room.

"Wait, so your mom knows you like guys?" Foxy asked confused. "Yeah, I told her 2 years ago. She was pretty cool about it." Bonnie said grabbing Foxy's hand again. "That's cool..." Foxy said getting a little upset. "Hey, what wrong?" Bonnie said pulling him close. "Well... I haven't told my parents yet..." Foxy said a little sad. "Why?" Bonnie asked trying not to push it. "I'm just scared that after I tell them they'll stop loving me or disown me." Foxy said tears forming in his eyes.

Bonnie had never seen Foxy this sad about something. "They wouldn't do that to you. They're your parents, I'm sure they'll be cool with it, and don't worry, I'm here for you no matter what happens." Bonnie said pulling Foxy for a hug. "Thanks Bon." Foxy said hugging Bonnie tightly. "Hey... Umm... Do you maybe want to sleep together tonight?" Foxy said blushing a little.

Bonnie cheeks started to burn due to the question. He looked at Foxy to see if he was serious. He was. "Yeah, I would like that." Bonnie said looking down. Foxy smiled at him. Both their stomachs started to rumble. They both looked at each other and started laughing. Foxy got an idea, he grabbed Bonnie's hand and sat him dowm at the table. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked confused. "You stay here, I'm making us something to eat!!" Foxy said heading towards the kitchen.

Bonnie was a little scared, since he had only taught Foxy the basics of cooking. "Are you sure? I mean, I can cook us something real quick." Bonnie said a little worried. "Nonsense!! I'm going to make us a feast!!" Foxy yelled out. All of the sudden metal clangs began coming out of the kitchen. Bonnie was worried but believed that Foxy could do it.

His phone started the ring. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Chica. "Hey Bonnie!!!!" Chica yelled out as soon as Bonnie answered. "Hey Chica, do you ever stop yelling?" Bonnie asked shaking his head. "Never!! I was born for this!!! Anyway, Freddy wants to ask you something." Chica said passing the phone over to Freddy. "Hey Bonnie." Freddy said. "What's up Freddy?" Bonnie asked looking over at the kitchen to see how Foxy was doing.

"Not much, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me and Chica tomorrow." Freddy asked trying to get Chica off of him. "Sorry Fred, I can't." Bonnie said getting up. "Why not?" Freddy said raising an eyebrow. "Well... Don't freak out... But I may be going on a... date." Bonnie said a little scared. Freddy eyes widened. "Really?! With who?!" Freddy asked finally getting Chica off of him.

"Well, it's with... Umm... Foxy..." Bonnie said waiting for the scream fest to start. "Wait, what!!! Did you just say you're going on a date, with Foxy!?!?" Freddy yelled out. "WHAT!!!!" Chica said shoving Freddy and grabbing the phone. "When did this happen?!?! Did you finally told him your feelings?!?!" Chica said sitting on top of Freddy. "Chica get off, you're killing me!!!" Freddy said trying to get up.

"Actually... HE was the one who confessed first." Bonnie said smiling. "He did?! See, I told you!! You should've just talked to him instead of following him around school." Chica said getting up. Freddy got up trying his best to breathe. "Yeah, I guess you were right." Bonnie said walking towards the kitchen. Freddy grabbed the phone. "Hey I was talking to him!!" Chica said trying to get back the phone. "Well it's only fair seeing as you almost killed me." Freddy said.

Chica crossed here arms and walked out of the room. "Anyways, I'm glad you two are finally together Bon. Have fun on your date." Freddy said. "Thanks Freddy and I will." Bonnie said nodding as if Freddy was right in front of him. "I'll talk to you later, gotta make sure Chica doesn't go and try to kill something." Freddy said chuckling. "Ok, talk to you later." Bonnie said entering the kitchen. They both hanged up and Bonnie looked up.

There was smoke everywhere and some food on the ground. Foxy jumped up once he saw Bonnie come in. He had flour on his face and food all over his clothes. "Oh Bonnie, the food is almost ready!!" Foxy said with a smile. "Um, are you ok?" Bonnie said looking around. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Foxy asked confused. "Well, you're covered with food for starters." Bonnie said looking at the messy Foxy. "Oh yeah, sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up as soon as we're done eating." Foxy said getting something out of the oven. "Don't worry Foxy I'll clean it up." Bonnie's mom said entering the kitchen.

"You sure mom?" Bonnie asked concerned. She nodded. "Thanks Mrs.Rose!!" Foxy said grabbing Bonnie and going to the table. He sat Bonnie down and ran back to the kitchen grabbing what he cooked. He placed it on the table and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie was surprised since Foxy had made Carrot Pie, Bonnie's favorite. "How did you..." Bonnie said before being interrupted. "I've been practicing. Your mom told me it was your favorite so, ta-da!!" Foxy said with a big smile.

Bonnie was overwhelmed with joy, he got up and ran towards Foxy, jumping on him and hugging him just like Chica always did. "Thank You" Bonnie whispered tearing up. Foxy chuckled. "It was my pleasure Bon." Foxy said wiping Bonnie's tears. "Now, lets eat!! Foxy said getting up. Bonnie nodded. They sat down and Foxt let Bonnie had the first piece, which he tasted a little worried. "Waoh, this actually pretty good." Bonnie said taking another bite.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Foxy said smiling. They quickly finish eating and Foxy cleaned the plates. Then they went upstairs. "So... Which room are we sleeping in?" Foxy asked looking away. "I don't know. Why don't you pick." Bonne suggested chuckling. "What's so funny?" Foxy asked curiously. "You" Bonnie said laughing. Foxy was confused and started looking at himself. He blushed a little when he saw what Bonnie was talking about. He was still covered with food.

"Heh, right, I'm gonna take a shower." Foxy said embarassed. He quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door shut. Bonnie laughed and went to his room. He jumped onto his bed and pinched himself. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He decided to kill some time by drawing a little bit. He sat down and got out his sketchbook, a couple of erasers, and pencils.

He started to doodle a little to see what he came up with, but after a few minutes of doodling, he found himself sketching Foxy again. He quickly noticed what he was doing and blushed a little. "I see you were thinking about me!" Foxy said looking cheerfuly hugging Bonnie from behind. Bonnie was surprised. "H-How did you finish so quick?!" Bonnie said embarrased. "Well, I couldn't stop thinking about ya, and it looks like you were too." Foxy said pointing out the sketches of him.

"Oh these... Umm... these are the ones you saw." Bonnie said all flustered. "Oh really?" Foxy said with a smirk going on the other side of Bonnie's bead, lifted up the matress and grabed a paper filled with sketches of Foxy. "Then what do you call this?" Foxy said mockingly waving the paper around. Bonnie got nervous. "Oh, those? Those are umm..." Bonnie said all nervous trying to find the right words. Foxy chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I think it's sweet that you think about me." Foxy said putting the paper aside.

Foxy yawned and jumped on top of Bonnie's bed. "Well I need to get some shut eye. You coming?" Foxy asked looking at Bonnie in a naughty look. Bonnie blushed since he finaly noticed that Foxy was only in his boxer and the way Foxy was looking at him made him nervous. "Ummm, no... I need to umm... Go take a shower!!!" Bonnie said running out of the room and into the bathroom. Foxy started laughing. "He's so adorable when he's nervous." Foxy said laying down closing his eyes.

Bonnie shut the bathroom door shut. He tried to regain his composure and calm down a little. After a while he finally cooled down. He undressed and got in the shower. He sighed as he turned the hot water on. He couldn't help but to smile since now Foxy and him where... "Wait, what are we?" Bonnie thought to himself. He finished cleaning himself and got out of the shower. He wraped a towel around his waiste and went to his room.

He was lost in thoughts at this point. He went to his drawer to get some clothes. He unwraped the towel from his waiste and put on a boxer. He turned around to see Foxy, eyes widened and his face burning with a hot red color. He was trying to catch his breath, trying to get the words out. Bonnie blushed once he figured out what happened. "Did you see..." Bonnie said before Foxy started nodding crazily.

Bonnie face burned hot red just like Foxy. "I'm just gonna go to sleep." Foxy said quickly covering himself with the blanket. Bonnie looked around nervous. Since it there was no point in thinking about it, Bonnie took a leap of faith. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bed. He layed on the bed, went under the blankets and cuddled next to Foxy. "Bon?" Foxy said still hot red. "Sorry!! I'm going to fast aren't I?" Bonnie said getting up.

Foxy grabbed Bonnie's hand and Bonnie looked back at him. "It's ok Bon, I don't mind." Foxy said with a smile. Bonnie slowly went back next to Foxy. Foxy wraped his arm around Bonnie, bringing him closer to him. Bonnie was a little nervous, but them got comfortable being in Foxy's arms. He started to get drowzee, and Foxy quickly noticed and laughed. He kissed Bonnie's forehead. "Good night Bon." Foxy whispered bringing him closer. They both fell asleep together.

Its was morning. They both started to wake up due that there was some noice in the room. Bonnie rubbed his eyes since his visions was kinda blurry. Once his vision cleared up he saw what was happening. His mom was standing at one side of his bed, eyes filled with sparkles and her hands on her cheeks. "M-Mom!? What are you doing here?!" Bonnie said fully waking up Foxy. "I'm sorry honey, but the door was open and I couldn't help myself!!! You two look so cute together!!!" His mom said giggling.

Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other and started laughing. "Anyways breakfast is ready." She sais leaving the room. "Well that was awkward." Foxy said scratching his head. Bonnie nodded. The just layed there in each others arm looking at each other blushing. "We should get going." Bonnie said trying to look away. Foxy nodded. They both got up, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Foxy had the biggest of smiles on his face while going down, and Bonnie was quickly following him. Foxy headed to the table only to be frozen in fear. Bonnie got worried and looked at the direction Foxy was looking at, only to be scared himself. "Mom?" Foxy said super nervous. "Oh Felix!! I missed you so much!!!" Foxy's mom said jumping out of the chair she was in, running towards Foxy and giving him a big hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you had to be California for a couple more weeks!!" Foxy said scared looking at Bonnie. "Yeah, but I missed my little Felix." His mom said pinching his cheeks. "Mom, I told you to call me Foxy." Foxy said a little annoyed. "Why? Don't you like your name?" His mom said curiously. Foxy was getting mad at this point and Bonnie quickly noticed.

Bonnie gestured at his mom and his mom quickly figured it out. "So Lauren, you have to tell me how California is." Bonnie's mom said grabbing Foxy's mom and guiding her to the kitchen. Bonnie looked at Foxy who was mad making a fist. He touched Foxy's shoulder and Foxy seemed to ease up a little. "I'm okay, don't worry about it." Foxy said forcing a smile looking at Bonnie. Bonnie was worried.

Bonnie and Foxy sat down next to each other waiting for Bonnie's mom to bring breakfast. After a few seconf both their mothers came in with plates of food. they started eating, and Foxy's mom starting making questions Foxy didn't want to answer. After they were done eating, Bonnie's mom took all the plates and went to the kitchen. "Anyways, 'Foxy', when are you gonna get a cute girl?" Her mom said with a smile. "I don't know, I don't think I'll get one." Foxy said a little annoyed. "Oh come one honey, I'm sure that you could get any girl you wanted." His mom reassured him.

Foxy started to make a fist. "I don't think so." He growled. "You don't have to get mad. I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt about searching for the girl of your dreams." His mom said raising an eyebrow. "Mom, I'm not going to find a girl." Foxy said looking down. "Yes you are sweety, you just have t..." His mom said before being interrupted. "No I'm not!! Mom, I like guys!!!" He said standing up and looking at his mom seriously. "You... You like men?" His mom asked not that surprised. "Yes, and Bonnie is my boyfriend!!!!" He yelled pointing at Bonnie.

She turned over to Bonnie whos eye widened once he saw her vision was fixiated on him. She stood up, walked over to Bonnie and grabbed his hand. "Bonnie, please take good care of my little Felix. He's lucky to have you" His mom said with a smile on her face. Foxy and Bonnie were so surprised a what Foxy's mom said. They just stood there looking at her. She looked over to Foxy who was just standing there in confusion.

"You knew?" Foxy said snapping out of it. "Of course I knew Felix. I'm your mother for crying out loud." She mockingly said. "Then why did you..." He said before his mom interrupted him. "I needed to pressure you someway for you to finally tell me the thruth." His mom said walking towards him and grabbing his cheek. "I'll always love you, my little 'Foxy'." His mom said with a big smile.

Foxy started to tear up and huged her tightly. "I love you too mom!!" Foxy said crying. She patted his head, and wiped his tears. "I'm gonna go and help with the dishes, ok?" She said gently removing Foxy from her. He nodded, a few tears escaping his eyes. She headed into the kitchen and Foxy looked over to Bonnie, who was smiling. "See, I told you she would love you no matter what." Bonnie said with a smile.

Foxy walked to him and huged him. "What's this for?" Bonnie said a little confused. "Thanks, for being here with me. I don't know if I would have ever told her." Foxy said tighting his grip on Bonnie. "It was my pleasure." Bonnie said chuckling. "Soooo... Did you just tell you mom I was your boyfriend?" Bonnie said with a smirk. Foxu blushed at the question. "Oh sorry!! It's just thought that, well, we, you know." Foxy said, his face fully red.

Bonnie kissed him, making Foxy turn even redder than he already was. Foxy was speachless, he couldn't find the correct words to say. "Don't worry, I like it." Bonnie said a little red. "So about this date you're taking me on." Bonnie said smiling. "Oh, that!! Well, it's a secret." Foxy said a little nervous. "Anyways, I better head out, I need to go somewhere." Foxy said grabbing a jacket and heading towards the door. He opened him only to find an extremly happy Chica and a worried Freddy about to ring the doorbell.

They just stood there looking at each other for a moment. "Hey guys!! What are you doing here?" Bonnie said standing besides Foxy. "Well as you can see, Chica really wanted to be here." Freddy said pointing at Chica, whos eyes were filled with sparkles and had the biggest smile ever. "I better get going, see you later Bon." Foxy said giving Bonnie a kiss on the foreheading and leaving.

Freddy and Chica were just starring at Bonnie, until Chica started to shake. Bonnie knew what was coming and started to back away. Chica ran and jumped on top of Bonnie hugging him with all she had. "I'm so happy for you!!!" Chica said sqeezing Bonnie. "H-Help s-s-she is g-goin to k-kill me!!! F-Freddy a l-little h-h-help h-here!!" Bonnie said struggling to break free. Freddy quickly started to pull Chica away from Bonnie. After a few minutes, he finally separate them.

"Chica, we've told you many times to stop doing that!! You're going to kill Bonnie one of these days!!" Freddy said not letting her go. "I'm sorry!! It's that I'm so happy that you two are finally together!!!" She said trying to hug Bonnie again. Bonnie was trying to get his breath and sat down on a chair. "Bonnie, tell me eveything about your date with Foxy tonight!!!" Chica said grabbing Bonnie's shoulders.

"He said that it's a secret, so I don't know anything." Bonnie said with full honesty. "Ok Freddy, we need to get Bonnie ready for his date!!" Chica said throwing her arms up with a big smile. Bonnie and Freddy were worried. Chica grabbed Bonnie and Freddy and ran up to Bonnie's room. Bonnie and Freddy were scared of what was to come.

Foxy was walking down the streets thinking on what to do for his date with Bonnie today. He arrived at his cousins house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, his cousing opened the door. "Hi Foxy!! So, how did it go?" Mangle asked with a smile. "I need to talk to you about that." Foxy said playing with his fingers.

They headed to Mangle's room, shut the door and sat on the bed. "Tell me everything." Mangle said eagerly waiting. Foxy took a deep breath. "Well, I took Bonnie to the place we first met. I told him that I liked him and he told me he liked me too. Then I kissed him without noticing and he kissed me back. I wasn't thinking straight and I asked him out on a date immediately when we stopped kissing and he said yes. Now I don't have a freaking idea on were to take him and what to wear!!!" Foxy said in a single breath.

Mangle took some time to analyze what Foxy had said. "Well first of all, congrats Foxy!!! I told you that you could do it!! Second of all, why did you ask him out so quick!?!? I told you to wait a day or so then ask him out." Mangle said raising an eyebrow. "I don't know!! It just felt like the right moment to ask!!" Foxy said scratching the back of his head. Mangle facepalmed.

"Look, just take him out somewhere he would enjoy." Mangle said. "That's not as easy as it sounds." Foxy said a little mad. "Ok, how about you take him to see a movie?" Mangle suggested. "No, that seems like something everybody would think of for a first date." He said shaking his head. "Fancy restaurant?" Mangle said. "I don't think I could find a good restaurant before the date starts, plus Bonnie is vegetarian, so that makes it harder to find an actuall good vegetarian restaurant." He said crossing his arms.

Mangle sat there thinking on what to suggest. She finally got an idea. "How about you take him on a picnic on that hill on the other side of town?!" She said with a smile. "You mean that place that hill that has a great view of the ocean?" Foxy asked raising an eyebrow. Mangle nodded. "That actually sound like a nice place to go, but I don't think I can make a picnic with the short time I have." Foxy said standing up from the bed. "Don't worry, I'll help you!!" Mangle said jumping up. They then went downstair to get preparing.

"Chica, I told you that looks to big on him." Freddy said a little amused. Chica has been ravaging in Bonnie's closet testing different clothe combinations on him. "Is this really necessary?" Bonnie said bored. "Of course it is!!! You have to look amazing for when Foxy gets here!!!" Chica said throwing a couple of shirts out of the closet.

Bonnie looked around at the big mess Chica had made in his room. "I hope that you're going to clean this mess." Bonnie said sitting down. "What? Oh yeah, whatever." She said pretending not to listen. "Cut him some slack Chica, Bonnie must be extremly nervous as it is." Freddy said getting up. "Freddy, I love you, but trust me on this, he need to look like something out of a fashion magazine." She said jumping into a pile of clothes.

Bonnie looked around and saw some clothes he liked. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. "You like good." Freddy said looking at him. "What!! Bonnie, what about my plan?!?! Chica said clothes all over her. "Sorry Chica, but I think Foxy will like me no matter what I wear." Bonnie said looking back at her.

She sighed. "Ok, but at least let me fix up your hair." She said grabbing a brush and some hair spray. He nodded. They spent a couple of hours getting Bonnie ready. Chica almost burned Bonnie's hair off while she was trying different hair styles on him. Luckily, Freddy was there to stop her. Chica insisted that he should practice how to talk to Foxy, but Bonnie thought he didn't needed it.

They headed downstairs and waited for Bonnie's date to arrive. Bonnie's mom came in and was amazed. "Oh, my little Bonnie is finally going out on a date." She said pinching his cheeks. "Mom!!" Bonnie said a little embarrased. "I'm sorry. Its that you look so adorable." She said. "How did you even know I was going on a date?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow. "A little birdie told me." She said giggling. The doorbell rang and Bonnie ran from where he was sitting and opened the door to find a well dressed Foxy. He was wearing some nice clothes and his hair was groomed.

"Waoh, you look incredible." Foxy said, eyes widened. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Bonnie said laughing. "Well, shall we?" Foxy saif extending his hand. Bonnie nodded and grabbed his hand. "Make sure to be back by 11:00!!!" Chica said out of a window. "Yes mom." Bonnie said laughing.

They headed their way, Bonnie still noy having a clue to were Foxy was taking him. "So were are we going?" Bonnie asked curiously. "It's a secret, you'll find out when we get there." He said with a smile. It was a long walk, but they didn't mind it. "Hey Bonnie!!" said someone behind them. They turned around to see a girl. She was in Bonnie's class but didn't talk that much. "Oh, hey ChiChi!" Bonnie said waving at her.

She approached them with a smile. "Hey Bonnie, thanks again for coming over last week to help me on my chemistry homework." She said a little red. "Oh, don't worry about it. I always liked to help other when they need it." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Foxy started to get a little annoyed. "Anyways... do you maybe... umm... wanna go to that... umm... new ice cream place sometime." She said completely red.

Foxy was getting mad. He grabbed Bonnie and gave him a kiss. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but we need to go if we are gonna make it in time." Foxy said grabbing Bonnie's hand. ChiChi was completely red at this point. "You know what, nevermind, I've heard their ice cream isn't that good anyways." She said while proceeding to walk away waving at Bonnie.

Foxy smiled and started walking. Bonnie made him stop. "What was that for?" Bonnie asked. "What are you talking about?" Foxy asked pretending to look confused and trying to walk away. "You kissed me right after ChiChi asked me to hangout with her." Bonnie said grabbing Foxy's hand. Foxy sighed. "Look, call me selfish, but now that we're together I don't want anybody taking you away from me." He said a little down.

Bonnie looked at him seriously. "I get it, but could you be a little subtle next time." Bonnie said crossing his arms. Foxy nodded. "Well lets get going." Foxy said grabbing Bonnie's hand. They continued their walk until they reached a tiny hill on the side of a beach. Before they reached the top Foxy covered Bonnie's eye. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Just trust me on this." Foxy said laughing.

He took Bonnie to the top and sat him down. Mangle appeared and handed Foxy a picnic basket and Foxy started setting everything up. After a couple of minutes he was done. "Ok, it's ready." He thought to himself and uncovered Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie was surprised. In front of him were a bunch of vegetarian food that he had been dying to taste and some of his favorite food too.

"How did you..." Bonnie said before Foxy spoke. "I might've asked a few people what you liked to eat, and I got some help in making it all." Foxy said scratching the back of his head smiling. Bonnie was filled his joy he couldn't contain himself. He leaped at Foxy and gave him a kiss. "Thanks" Bonnie said hugging him.

"Don't thank me yet Bon, here why don't you try this first." Foxy said grabbing a plate of food. Bonnie nodded. They spent hour talking about everything that came to their minds, Foxy saying a few jokes here and there which Bonnie oddly found funny. They've been up there having so much fun that they didn't even notice that it was getting late.

"We better head back home, we don't want to make our moms worry about us." Bonnie said getting up. "Wait, I need to show you something." Foxy said grabbing Bonnie hand. He took Bonnie to the edge of the cliff, and sat him down and he sat next to him. "What are you doing?" Bonnie said curiously. "Just wait for a sec." Foxy said pointing at the ocean.

Bonnie didn't get it at first, but a few minutes he saw it. It was the sunset. The sun was reflected on the ocean and the cloud were in an almost perfect position to the sun. Bonnie's eyes lightened up at the sight. "Waoh" Bonnie said amazed. "Yeah, they said that you get the best view of the sunset here, and I wanted to share this with you." Foxy said getting closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie shivered a little. Foxy noticed and grabbed his jacket and cover Bonnie. "Thanks" Bonnie said smiling at him. Foxy smiled back at him. Foxy wraped his arm around Bonnie and brought him closer.

"I love you Blake."

"I love you too Felix."

 **Hey guys!!! Please tell me that I did good!! Did I do good?!?!**

 **I tried to finish the story in a good way. Well I think it was a nice ending to it. I don't know, tell me how is was by reviewing.**

 **If you have any questions about the story, characters, or stuff that you may want to know, just tell me by reviewing this chapter. I'll answer them and post the answers as a "chapter" in this story.**

 **I'll see you guys over at Dark Liars. A new story that I'm happy to be writing. If you're interested, just go to my profile and look it up in my stories.**


End file.
